


What's in a Name?

by Peacexfreedom



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacexfreedom/pseuds/Peacexfreedom
Summary: Oneshot set post-season 3. Spoilers for season 3 inside.





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched episode 1 after the finale and realized that the main traits they showed for Jim were left behind in the finale. This fanfiction is the result of those realizations and my desire to contribute to the fandom. It's been a while since I've written fanfiction that I've published, so my apologies if it isn't up to par. I hope you like it.

What’s in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.”

The words repeated in his head. It had been months since their performance of Romeo and Juliet, but given everything that happened lately, he enjoyed looking back on happier times. Plus, memorizing a whole play isn’t something that fades easily.

What’s in a name?

James Lake Junior. That name belongs to a boy defined by 3 things: his love for his mother, his unwavering bond with his best friend, and his passion for cooking. He lives for these 3 things and would do anything for the former two. They are his world.

What’s in a name?

James Lake Junior is the name of a loving, courageous, pure-hearted young teenager. His circle of trust grew from his mother and best friend, but at his core, those two defined him.

What’s in a name?

He looked at his reflection in the pond near their campsite. It had taken a few weeks, but he finally began to recognize that the reflection staring back was his own. The gray-blue skin, the horns, the fangs all belonged to him. He had finally accepted what he had become and found a balance in himself that helped him to accept his choice. His appearance had changed, but what’s inside remained the same, save for a few new trollish habits. He learned to live with that.

What’s in a name?

Blinky still called him Master Jim. Claire still called him Jim, and texts from his mother and Toby were addressed to Jim. But there was no Jim anymore.  
James Lake Junior is a son who sticks by his mother, caring for her and never abandoning her. James Lake Junior is Toby Domzalski’s best friend, inseparable and loyal, come hell or high water. James Lake Junior is an aspiring chef; he loves preparing meals for his loved ones.

What’s in a name?

The half-troll full-hunter is missing those 3 things. He can’t bring himself to call the horned reflection Jim. He’s the Trollhunter. Jim is dead, his heart and soul, his whole essence, was left behind in Arcadia.

What’s in a name?

The line repeats in his head one last time, before he walks away from his reflection and back to their camp.

“What’s in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.”


End file.
